Boo School Year: Monster High Style Preview/Trailer
Basic Trailer Narrator: Fangtastic! The boo school year is coming around the corner. (scene is in the coffin bean in maul) Draculaura: OMGHOUL! Look at these new shoes I bought, fangtastic right? Clawdeen: Most definatly! And check out this new purse! This school year will be the beast ever! Frankie: I mean new clothes, new accessories, but most importantly............ Frankie/Clawdeen/Draculaura: New BOYS!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Cleo, Spectra, and someone carrying millions of shopping bags enter the room) Frankie: Um, Cleo, how many things did you buy? Cleo: Just the normal thousand and some. And oh my ra, look at my nails, aren't they perfect? Spectra: I got mine done also, bootiful no? Draculaura: Well, when did you get them done? You must have had to do it after you bought everything. I mean carrying all those shopping bags can chip a nail! Cleo: Duh? Why do you think we have her for? (Kester peaks out from behind shopping bags) Draculaura: Kester? How did you get back there? Wait, does she still have to.......... Spectra: Yep. It's been wonderful having Kester cater to my every whim. And she's so nice about it. (Shopping bags suddenly fall to ground) Kester: Um, sorry. My arms went all ghosty and........... Cleo: OH MY RA! All my clothes! All my perfumes........ (Cleo leans down and grabs perfume bottle that spilled) Cleo: YOU! You did this on purpose! You placed a bet fair and square! Kester: I didn't do it on purpose! I swear! I can't control my ghosting effects like Spectra, I'm so sorry! I'll pay you back I swear. Cleo: Ugh, freshman, they're so noobie Clawdeen: Um, Cleo, we were once freshman too y'know. Cleo: And I bet you all were noobie too weren't you? Anyway, let's go girls (Cleo walks right through Kester. Clawdeen, Frankie, and Draculaura follow and mouth the words sorry. Spectra stands infront of Kester) Spectra: (Shakes head. Walks through Kester. Starts running towards Cleo and the other ghouls) Hey ghouls, wait up! Kester: (Stands sadly in coffin bean) (scene is the first day of the new school year. ghouls enter school) Cleo: Oh my ra! It's so good to be back in my own palace, where I rule! Frankie/Draculaura/Clawdeen: (rolls eyes with grin) (Voice booms over intercomb) Miss Headmistress Bloodgood: Welcome to Monster High students! Please report to the theatre for your schedule and student ID! (Ghouls start running for theatre, Kester is trying to catch up to her sister) Spectra: (rolls eyes) Kester! Go find your own friends! Kester: (stops running) Oh um okay (sighs) (scene is hallway, Kester has head held low, Toralei appears) Toralei: Oh poor Kester, we know what you want Kester: (looks around curiously) Who are you? Toralei: I'm Toralei, and trust me, those ghouls will pay Kester: Yeah, and how will a freshman like me do anything to them? Toralei: Listen, I have connections to some important ghouls. I can change this whole enterprise! Just come with me. (Toralei holds out hand) Kester: (evilly grimaces to self, takes Toralei's hand) I'm in, make them pay. ( shows school, scene is in Nefera's chariot thingy) Nefera: Want to get back at the ghouls huh? Well I have some ideas. Kester: (smiles at Nefera) like what kind of ideas? Nefera: Oh you'll see (evilly grimaces to self) (theme song plays, scene is ghouls on school steps) Spectra: Kester has been acting so wierd. I wonder what's up with her? (doors open, Kester, Toralei, Meowlody, Purssephone, and Nefera come through with golden dresses and fellow students carrying them) Kester: (glances back at Spectra, grimaces, mouths "Watch your back") (Scene is ghouls in catacombs) Clawdeen: Okay, something is seriously wrong! About a quarter of the student disembody is worshipping Nefera Frankie: and Toralei with her little hench cats Spectra: and my sister Draculaura: OMGHOUL! Clawdeen: what's wrong Ula D? Draculaura: There's apparently a new ghoul here that is about as smart as Headmistress Bloodgood! Fangtastic right? Spectra: Wait, so she's super smart. Do you think.......... Frankie: It's worth a try. Narrator: This fall (scene is Ghouls in library on the computer, Vanessa Void is on computer) Vanessa: So ancient curses, I'm surprised you didn't know this Cleo Cleo: I use the curses, I don't study them Narrator: The ghouls get (scene is ghouls confronting Nefera, Toralei, and Kester in hallway) Frankie: We know what you're doing Nefera and it's not going to work on us! And you better stop right now! Nefera: Or what? Girls.......... (Kester evilly grimaces and grabs golden pot) Clawdeen: Whatever you're trying to Nefera it's not gonna....... (Nefera sends powder out towards ghouls, dust covers screen, ghouls cough) (scene is still hallway but Nefera, Toralei, and Kester are gone, screen starts out blurry, in first perspective of Clawdeen) Vanessa: Hey Frankie! Turns out there's all this body switching powder on the floor, I mean, maybe we can re-engineer this into something to weaken Nefera's hypnotic trance thingy! Clawdeen: Frankie? I'm Claw......... Wait, did you say body switching powder? (Clawdeen looks at hands and discovers that they are Frankie's, Ghouls get up and look confused) Narrator: a little switched up (scene is still hallway) Draculaura: (screams) I have freaky blue skin and long white hair! What ugly beats did I become? Abbey: (taps Draculaura) I beast you become, and I turn into crazy pink-haired psycho. Oh wait, that you. (theme song starts up again, scene is ghouls walking down catacomb steps) Vanessa; So, you all switched bodies for like the second I left to go find the hidden sands room? Frankie: Well, that was the second we decided to confront Nefera Vanessa: Good point, but I'm afraid there's no cure in the hidden sands room, we'll have to stay like this until we stop Nefera (ghouls faces are shown, mouths wide open) (scene shows Spectra and Frankie in school pressed up against wall) Spectra: I'll sneak in (Spectra walks into wall forgetting she's not a ghost any more) Oh right. (scene is in school) Abbey: (picks out needle and thread) Good for rope (Draculaura steps in with whole personalized outfit) Abbey: What you do to my clothes? (scene is ghouls at big party on catwalk) Clawdeen: okay, this has gotta work Vanessa: it's a fifty-fifty chance Draculaura: Well, let's get started with this! Frankie: (looks up at spotlight) I hope this works Narrator: Join the ghouls when they try to stop Nefera from taking over all of the student body Nefera: (on floor, looks up and sees spotlight flickering, grimaces) Narrator: The Boo School Year: Monster High Style!\ Characters UNDER CONSTRUCTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Movie